Wings Of A Butterfly
by xSweetiePiex
Summary: Takes place after Cult Fiction in Season 4. Shawn’s life is about to take a drastic change… who will be there for him? Can he cope with all these changes? SortaSlightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

Wings of a Butterfly 

**Summary: Takes place after Cult Fiction in Season 4. Shawn's life is about to take a drastic change… who will be there for him? Can he cope with all these changes?**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World nor do I own HIM. Wings of a Butterfly is a song by HIM (in case you didn't know!).**

**Please read & review.**

_Heaven ablaze in our eyes  
We're standing still in time  
The blood on our hands is the wine  
We offer as sacrifice_

Shawn stared at his former guardian and grasped his hand. He bit his lower lip, trying unsuccessfully to stop the tears. He closed his eyes as a single one escaped his pressed eyelids and fell down his cheek. It took all he had not to fall apart completely. Staring at the broken body of Jonathan Turner was almost too much for him. This man had been more of a father to him than his own. He was probably the first man he could actually trust… perhaps the only man he could trust…

And now he laid here, broken and hurt.

Shawn felt powerless.

He was so sure that The Center was going to fill the empty space in his life. In his heart. But seeing a man he trusts… _loves…_ lying unconscious gave him more emotion than all the "hugs" down at The Center.

This was too confusing.

Shawn wasn't sure what was real anymore. What wasn't. He felt like the walls were closing in on him again. He felt so… alone.

Shawn's gaze traveled to the waiting room. He thought of all the people out there. Cory. Topanga. The Matthews. Mr. Feeny. _They_ were there for him._ They_ cared about him.They were _real._

Shawn looked back at John. He was gonna be okay. He **had** to be. They were going to get through this. Together. Because Shawn still needed him. And he needed Shawn, too.

With a final squeeze of John's hand, Shawn mustered up the strength to face the people who cared about him… and he cared about in return.

"You okay, buddy?" Cory greeted cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be." Shawn didn't sound very sure of himself.

"Good to here." Cory replied.

"So… are you ready?" Shawn turned to Mr. Matthews.

"If you are, son." He replied.

"Yeah… yeah, I am." Shawn's voice was quiet, but steadier.

As the group was walking towards the hospital exit, they heard some weird beeps and glitches. Suddenly a nurse with a crash cart came dashing past them and an announcement was made.

"Code Blue in Room 210. Code Blue in Room 210!"

The group stopped, terrified. Room 210 was Jonathan's room!

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long to update! I promise to be better about updating! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World**

**Please read & review!**

Shawn froze. This couldn't be happening. Code Blue. That was bad. He drew in a ragged breath. The times that he shared with Jonathan flashed before his eyes. The group instantly turned around and went to the waiting room. They could see a team of white-coated nurses and doctors rushing into Jonathan's room. The whole group stood silently, waiting.

After what seemed like forever, a single doctor emerged from the room and walked over to the eager group. "Are you Jonathan Turner's family?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, waiting, not sure if they really wanted to hear what he had to say. "Yes, we are." Alan Matthews finally answered for everyone.

"Well, he's going to be okay. It was touch and go for awhile, but we got him back." The doctor replied, careful with how he worded this.

"So, he's going to be okay, right?" Shawn interjected anxiously. Alan put a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"It's all a matter of time. He's still unconscious, but he's stable now." The doctor nodded, taking a deep breath. "Anything I can do for you?"

"No, thank you, doctor." Alan answered again for the group.

Shawn didn't know what to do. He sank down into the nearest chair and covered his face with his hands. Jonathan had to be okay… he just _had_ to. Cory sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's gonna be okay, buddy." Cory consoled his best friend.

"I don't know how it's gonna be…" Shawn's voice trailed off when he realized that he was falling apart in front of Mr. and Mrs. Mathews, as well as Cory, Topanga, even Mr. Feeny.

"Let's go home, there's nothing else we can do here." Alan took charge.

"No, I'm staying here." Shawn retorted. "I want to be here with him."

Alan nodded. "Okay, then."

"I'll stay with you." Cory offered.

"It's okay, really, man…" Shawn started. After a piercing look from Cory, he amended, "That would be really nice, Cor." Shawn loved how Cory knew what he meant, what he needed, even if Shawn couldn't say it himself. He was so lucky to have someone like Cory who cared about him, who _loved _him.

The whole group made their way, once again, to the exit. Shawn excused himself to the bathroom, which was right around the corner from Turner's room. The rest of the group left, but only after giving both Shawn and Cory a hug goodbye. It would be a long night for them, and everyone was glad that Cory decided to stay with Shawn. He really shouldn't be alone at a time like this.

As soon as everyone left, Shawn was the first to speak, much to Cory's surprise. "Thanks for staying, man." He paused before continuing. "It really means a lot."

"No problem. You're my best friend. And I know how much Mr. Turner means to you. I'm always gonna be here for you, Shawny."

Shawn smiled. He was so lucky to have friends like Cory in his life. Cory had always been there for him, even when he did something stupid like joining _The Center_. All of a sudden, his smile faded.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Cory asked, concerned. Shawn could be quite volatile, and at a time like this, he really had to watch out for his friend.

"Nothing… I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"The Center. And how everyone tried to keep me from going there. You… Mr. Feeny… Jon." His voice was barely audible.

"We just want the best for you. It's not a good place, not for you. Not for anyone." Cory wasn't sure where this was going. He hoped that Shawn didn't want to go back to that Center. He hoped he wouldn't have to fight with his best friend over this… but if that was what it came down to, Cory was prepared.

"No, I know that." Shawn almost awkwardly continued. "I just mean, I wasn't very nice to Jon, even though all he wanted to do was help me. I wasn't nice to any of you guys…. But at least I have the chance to apologize to everyone else…" Shawn's voice broke into choked sobs.

"It's okay, Shawn, you don't have to apologize to any of us… and you'll be able to talk to Turner when he wakes up…"

"Yeah I do! And what if I don't get the chance?" Shawn didn't have the chance to finish because Cory wrapped his arms around him in a _real_ hug.

"It's going to be okay… Mr. Turner will wake up and everything is going to be okay." He soothed.

"I hope so…" Shawn started sobbing again. He pulled away from Cory's embrace after a few moments, wiping his tear-stained face with his sleeve. It was only then that Cory saw the distinct scars that zigzagged his best friend's arms. One was so fresh that it was still bleeding.

"Oh, my God, Shawny… what's this?" Cory asked gently. He pointed to Shawn's arm, the sleeve exposing a scarred wrist and forearm.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Shawn replied, quickly pulling down his sleeves.

"Shawn, did you _cut_ yourself?" Cory didn't know how to deal with this, he felt his world crashing down. He only could think about Shawn.

"I told you it's nothing… it's no big deal." Shawn tried to act nonchalant, but he knew that he was caught.

All that Cory knew was that this was definitely not "_no big deal_"

**To Be Continued… Please Review!**


End file.
